Liebe verletzt und Liebe heilt
by Kagome-chan-92
Summary: Tja es ist etwas ernsteres also die die nur Humor wollen sollten das lieber lassen oder auch nich xD
1. Liebe gestehen tut manchmal weh

**Kapitel 1.**

Die letze Schlacht gegen Naraku war beendet. Sie hatten ihn endlich besiegt, das Juwel hatten sie nun auch ganz nur leider war Kikyo auch gestorben. Nach dem Naraku verschwunder war ist auch die Seele aus der Hülle zurück ihn Kagome gekehrt und die lehre Hülle wurde zu einem Stäubchen Asche das vom Wind weggeweht wurde. Sie waren ihn Kaedes Hütte und verabschideten sich von Kagome die für zwei Wochen in ihre Zeit zurückkeheren musste weil sie zwei wichtige Prüfungen hatte. Komischerweise hatte Inuyasha gar nicht gemekert."Komm so schnell wie möglich" sagte Sango und umarmte die Freundin."Ich werd es versuchen. Drück mir ganz fest die Daumen damit ich es schafe"rief Kagome und wollte rausgehen."Inuyasha" sagte sie in der Tür,"willst du mich bis zum Brunnen begleiten?""Na wenn du drauf bestehst" sagte dieser gleichgültig."Ja ich bestehe darauf" rief Kagome und packte seine Hand. Miroku und Sango schauten ihnen nach und bemerkten das die beiden Händchen hielten. Sie wurden neugierig."Sango-sama was sagst du davon wenn wir sie bewach. Kann ja sein das ihnen was zustößt" sagte Miroku ganz ernst."Ja du hast recht" rief Sango konnte sich aber das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Also gingen sie Inuyasha und Kagome spionieren.

Inuyasha und Kagome waren am Heiligen Baum angekommen. Dort blieb Kagome stehen."Was ist denn los?"fragte Inuyasha." Inuyasha weißt du noch unsere erste Begegnung?" sagte Kagome ohne ihn anzuschauen."Ja, was ist damit?"antwortete Inuyasha ganz erstaunt."Es ist viel passiert seit damals"sagte sie ganz leise"sehr viel. Inuyasha ich muss es dir sagen". Sie ging zu Inuyasha der auf einer Wurzel des Baumes saß. Er war ganz erstaunt als Kagome zu ihm ging und sich ihn seinem Schoss mit dem Gesicht zu ihm setzte."Ka...Kagome...was tust du...?". er konnte nicht mer weiter reden. Kagome hatte ihn ein Finger vor dem Mund getan."Inuyasha ich muss es dir jetzt sagen bevor es nicht zu spät ist. Inuyasha ich liebe dich". Inuyasha saß wie paraliziert dort und starrte sie an. Als er wieder zu sich kam sagte er"Ich liebe dich auch Kagome aus ganzem Herzen". Kagome war sehr erfreut und wollte ihn küssen sie war nah dran und dachte ‚nur noch ein bisschen dann hast du es geschafft'. Inuyasha dachte auch daran doch plötzlich kam ihm Kikyo in en Sinn. Wie sie halbtot immer schrie „Inuyasha du Betrüger". Im selben Augenblick nahm er Kagome und warf sie neben sich auf dem Boden. Diese wusste nicht was das soll und wusste nicht wie sie reagiren soll. Wütend oder traurig. Sie schrie „was soll das?". Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Inuyasha stand auf und wollte weggehen. Kagome stand auch auf und mit Tränen ihn den Augen schrie sie so laut sie konnte „Inuyasha ...MACH PLATZ!". Daraufhin drehte sie sich um und ging zum Brunnen. Miroku und Sango die hinter einem Busch waren konnte nicht hören was sie geredet haben aber sie hatten Inuyasha's Bewegung gesehen und waren sehr wütend auf ihn. Sie liefen hinter Kagome her."Kagome-chan warte doch"schrie Sango. Kagome war gerade dabei in dem Brunnen zu springen als si Sango gehört hatte."Warte,bitte, warte Kagome!"."Sango-chan..."sagte diese leise und sprang in ihren Armen und heulte los."Ist schon gut Kagome"sagte diese mitfühlend und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Nachdem sie sich ausgeheult hatte ries sie sich aus Sangos Armen uns sagte mit einem ganz ernsten und entschlossenem Ton „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen!" sagte sie und ihre Augen glühten vor Wut.

Tja das ist das Ende mir sind die Ideen ausgegangen aber ich werd bald Kapitel 2. schreiben wenn es euch interesiert könnt ihr dann weiter lesen. Und ich will wissen wie es euch gefallen hat also Reviews bitte.

Hab euch alle lieb. Bye !


	2. Eine fürchterliche Entscheidung

Nun ja mir sind die Ideen schneller gekommen als ich dachte. Also was rede ich hier noch so viel rum. Ihr könnt selber sehen was mir noh gekommen ist und reviewen ob es euch gefallen hat. Genug der Vorrede. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 2.**

Miroku und Sango schauten erstaunt „Was für eine Entschdeinung Kagome-sama?" fragte der Mönch.

„Ich...ich hab mich entschieden nie wieder her zu kommen..." sagte Kagome und schluchzte.

Sango war wie von Blitz getroffen „Wie bitte du kommst nie wieder zurück" sagte diese leise und war den Tränen nahe. „ Gut und leicht. Ich hab gemerkt das dieser Ort zu schmerhaft für mich geworden ist. Sowieso Naraku ist tot und das Juwel ist ganz also braucht ihr mich nicht". „ red nicht so nen Mist" schrie Sango sie an „ klar brauchen wir dich". „Genau Kagome-sama, bitte geh nicht" sagte Miroku jetzt auch ernsthaft besorgt.' Wird sie wohl wirklich weggehen' fragte sich dieser. Für einen Moment wurde es still als plötzlich Kagome wieder das Wort ergrief. „ Sorry aber ich kann nicht mehr bleiben ich habe noch zu lernen schließlich muss ich ja auch einen Job ausüben. Ich werd euch alle vermiessen" sagte sie und heulte gaz bitter. „ noch was" sagte sie bevor sie springen wollte," Sango gibst du ihm bitte das von mir. Sie überreichte ihr das Juwel und ein Medallion. „ Das sollte ein Geschenk sein das ihm Glück bringen sollte und damit er sich immer an mich erinnert wenn ich mal nicht da bin" sagte Kagome ganz traurig. „Kannst du sie ihm geben ich habe keine Zeit mehr" und mit diesen Worten sprang sie ihn dem Brunnen. „Kagome" schrie Sango und wollte hinter ihr her doch Miroku hielt sie auf. „ Wir können nichts machen" sagte dieser und hielt Sango in den Armen. Shippo heulte auch und Kirara lies traurig den Kopf sinken. Sango stand auf und ging zu Inuyasha der noch immer in dem Boden war. „ Du Idiot" schrie Sango und gab ihm einen heftigen Tritt damit er aufstand. „ Was soll das dumme Gans?" schrie dieser und war wieder auf den Beinen.

Sango zögerte nich lange und gab Inuyasha eine tüchtige Ohrfeige. „Au!" schrie dieser und rieb sich die Wange.

„Dank dir ist sie jetzt weg. Hoffentlich bist du nun zufrieden". Sie heulte noch immer. „ Sie hat dir auch ein Geschenk gelassen doch du verdienst gar nichts weil du so gemein warst. Aber das war ihr Wunsch also werd ich es tun aber nur ihr zu Liebe. Hier nihm das dämliche Juwel und auch das Medallion" schrie Sango und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. Daraufhin ging sie weg. „ Warte Sango" rief Miroku und lief ihr hinter her.

‚War ich das etwa. Ist Kagome wegen mir weggegangen? Was ist das' er schaute sich das Medallion an und öfnete es. Drinnen war ein Fot von Kagome die ihn ganz freundlic lächelte. ‚ Kagome es tut mir leid'. Er wischte sich die Träne die ihn seinen Augen erschienen ist. Er hatte sich vorgenohmen zu Kagome zu gehen und sich zu enschuldigen.

_FLASHBACK_

„Sango warte" rief Miroku und konnte die Dämonenjägerin kaum einholen. „ Dieser Mistkötter" schrie sie und blieb stehen. Miroku kam neben ihr und nahm sie wieder in den Armen. „ leider können wir nichts machen Sango" sagte Miroku und hielt sie ganz fest in den Armen. „ Ich hasse ihn aus ganzem Herzen. Von nun an wird es für mich kein Inuyasha mehr geben. Ich werd ihn wie Luft behandeln" sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen. Das Ganze hatte sie ganz müde gemacht und darum schlief sie ihn Mirokus Armen ein. Auch Kirara und Shippo kuschelten sich neben den Beiden. Miroku lehnte sich gegen einem Baum und dachte nach ‚Was werden wir weiterhin tun? Leider denk ich nicht das Sango noch lange hier bleiben wird. Sie wird bestimmt ihn ihr Dorf zurückkehren...Inuyasha wir sich ihn einem Dämon verwandeln und ich...ich denk daran weiter zu reisen und denn Leuten zu helfen. Vielleicht werd ich Sango ja ab und zu mal besuchen. Aber wenn sie jemanden findet und mit ihm zusammen sein wird...? was werd ich dann machen? Ich denk das würde mir das Herz brechen schließlich liebe ich sie doch so sehr...' und mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch er ein.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha stand vor dem Brunnen und wusste nicht was er tun soll. Sollte er zu Kagome gehen? ‚ Aber sie wird mir das nie verzeihen' sagte er zu sich selbst. Doch er musste zu ihr gehen. Also sprang er ihn dem Brunnen und kam in Kagomes Zeit an. Er wollte zu Kagome gehen als er jemanden im Hof neben dem Heiligen Baum heulen hörte. Er ging leise in der Richtung und sah nun dass das heulende Etwas Kagome war. Diese hatte ih nicht bemerkt. „ Wie Klasse" sagte sie leise aber Inuyasha konnte genau hören was sie sagt „ erst verliehre ich meinen Papa in dem verdamten Unfall und jetzt verliehre ich auch Inuyasha" sagte diese und schluchzte weiter.

Inuyasha wollte sich gerade verziehen als er auf einem Ast trat und sich dieser brach. Kagome hatte das gehört und wurde unsicher. Sie war also nicht alleine. „ We...wer ist da?" sagte sie ganz unsicher. Inuyasha kam zum Vorschein.

Kagome bleib erschroken stehen. Inuyasha versuchte in Kagomes Augen zu schauen doch diese starrte immer auf dem Boden. Sie wollte oder besser gesagt sie konnte Inuyasha nicht in den Augen schauen.

‚Wieso kann ich das blos nicht' dachte sie ‚ habe ich vielleicht... Angst?'


	3. Schmerzen, Schmerzen wan hören sie auf?

**Kapitel 3.**

‚Angst?.. Nein ich denk nicht...oder ...?'"Kagome"! Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geweckt. „ Kagome es...es tut mir wirklich leid. Das war eine blöde Reaktion ich weiß und es tut mir auch leid" sagte Inuyasha und man konnte ihn seinen Augen sehen das es ihm wirklich leid tat. Kagome fing wieder an zu weinen „ Du weißt nicht wie weh du mir getan hast. Ich dachte echt du würdest auch etwas für mich empfinden. Wie dumm ich sein muss um das zu glauben" sagte Kagome und verschluckte sich in den vielen Tränen die wie ein Wasserfall über ihre Wangen entlanggleiteten. „ Aber nicht doch Kagome. Ich meine es auch ernst ich liebe dich wirklich bei dir fühl ich mich immer so gut du machst mich glücklich ich brauche dich ohne dich kann ich nicht leben" sagte Inuyasha und er sprach auf einem so erlichen Ton das jeder ihm glauben würde.

Kagome lief zu ihm warf sich in seine Arme und heulte. ‚Wie gut es sich anfühlt in seinen starken Armen fühl ich mich so sicher und geborgen, ich wünschte...dieser Moment würde nie zu Ende gehen'. Doch leider kam es nicht so wie es sich Kagome gewünscht hat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hörte ihre Mutter laut um Hilfe rufen. So schnell sie konnten liefen sie zum Haus. Doch es war zu spät. Ein Einbrecher war im Haus. Dieser hatte ihr Opa getötet und die Mutter war jetzt nah dran ins Reich der Toten zu gelangen. Kagome lief zu ihr. „ Mutter halte bitte durch bis das Krankenwagen kommt...BITTE!" schrie diese und ihr Augen war rot vor so viel Weinen. Die Mutter schaute sie kurz an uns sagte mit sanfter Stimme „Bitte pass gut auf Sota auf, versprich mir das du ihn immer beschützt, mein Schatz..." nach diesen Worten schloss sie die Augen und somit löschte sich auch ihre Lebensflamme. „ Mutter...Mama ...steh bitte auf.." schrie Kagome und haute mit der Fuat in dem Boden. Inuyasha hatten den Einbrecher längst getötet und kam nun zu Kagome. Ihre Hand blutete weil sie sie immer gegen den Fußboden gehauen hatte. „ Wieso...wieso nur?...wieso passiert sowas immer mir? Ich kann nicht mal mehr weinen. Ich habe nicht einmal mehr geung Tränen...hmm..."sagte sie ganz kühl"also das ist mein Schiksal oder wie? Ist das mein Schiksal ?" schrie sie so laut sie nur konnte. Sie stand auf und ging zu Sota der in seinem Zimmer geblieben ist. Er dürfte diesen schrecklichen Anblick nicht auch sehen das hätte er nie im Leben verkraftet.

Sie nahm ihn in dem Armen und Inuyasha brachte sie auf dem Fenster unten ihn dem Hof.

„Und wo werden wir jetzt wohnen?" sagte Kagome" Denn ihn diesem Haus kann ich bestimmt nicht mehr leben."

Sie hatte sich endlich entschieden. „Sota du wirst bei unserer Tante Kayako leben. Sie mag dich ganz besonder und außerdem ist sie am nähersten, also hier in Osaka. Di restlichen wohnen alle in China. Und dan kann ich die ab und zu mal besuchen." „ Und du One-chan?" fragte Sota besorgt. „Ich werd weiterhin bei Inuyasha bleiben" und nach dieser Antwort schaute sie Inuyasha an. Dieser lächelte kurz.

„Ich wer dich heute noch hin bringen"sagte diese ganz entschlossen „ ich muss nur kurz mit ihr telefonieren aber nicht aus dem Haus. Wir werden eine öffentliche Telefonzelle benutzen".

_Währendesen im Mittelalter_

Sango war aufgestanden. Sie lag noch immer in Mirokus Schoss. Sie schaute ihn an. ‚wie süß er doch nur ist wenn er schläft. Eigentlich ist er immer süß aber wieso ist er nur so pervers? Ich möchte für immer hier bleiben in seinen Armen. Ich möchte das er mir tief in den Augen schaut und das er mich küsst' dachte sie und strich im über die Wange. Ein leichtes Seuftzen war zu hören ‚doch das alles spielt nur in meiner Fantasie. Er würde mich nicht lieben ich bin nicht gut genung für ihn aber ich will das er glüklcih wird. Und das wird er auch eines Tages nur ...nur leider nicht mit mir' und sie konnte sich die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Sie rollten still über ihr Gesicht. Nur Sango hatte nicht gemerkt das Miroku in der zwieschenzeit aufgestanden ist uns sie angeschaut hat. „ was ist denn los?" sagte er leise damit er Shippo und Kirara nicht aufweckte. „ Ich ...ich weiß es nicht. In letzter Zeit fühle ich mich so komisch. Es wird mir seh schwer fallen mich von dir zu trennen. Ich ...ich...ich liebe dich doch" rief sie in denselben Ton. ‚ Ihre Liebe ist so erlich, ihr Weinen und Schmerz so still, sie ist so hübsch wie keine andere. Wie kann man sowas nur nicht lieben?' dachte Miroku. Er nahm sie sanft ihn den Armen und schaut ihr eine Zeitlang direkt ihn den Augen. Er näherte sich immer mehr, ihre Lippen waren nah dran sich zu berühren. Sango spürrte wie sich das agnze Blut ihn ihrem Kopf gesammelt hat doch es war ihr egal sie bekam das was sie sich am sehnlichsten wünschte.

Blos noch ein paar Milimeter und...

**Fortsetzung folg...**


	4. Welcher ist der wahre größte Feind?

**Kapitel 4.**

Nur noch einpaar Milimeter und...

„HILFE!" hörte man plötzlich. Ein Dämon hatte das Dorf angegriffen. Nun wurden auch Shippo und Kirara wah. ‚ Das war's dann mit dem Kuss' dachte Sango und seftzte. Sie standen auf und gingen den Leuten helfen. Doch zu deren entsetzen befand sich dort vor ihren Augen ..."Naraku" schrien sie aus einem Mund. Es war der Naraku denn sie vor ein paar Tagen umgebracht hatten. Oder zumindest dachten sie das sie ihn umgebracht haben. Doch das war wieder einmal eine Fälschung.

„ Wo ist Kohaku? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Sango und griff an. Miroku zögerte auch nicht und benutzte das Kazaana. Doch Naraku hatte die Saimyosho dabei und Miroku konnte nicht anders als das Loch zu zu machen.

Naraku hatte aber keine Zeit um gegen ihnen zu kämpfen. Er war aus einem anderen Grund gekommen.

Und so schnell er gekommen ist genau so schnell ist er auch verschwunden.

‚Baka' dachte Sango ‚hast den tolen Moment zwischen mir und Hoshi-sama kaputt gemacht'. Man sah das sie richtig wütend ist.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" Inuyasha und Kagome waren jetzt auch gekommen. „ Hoshi-sama sag ihm dass er für mich nicht mehr..." doch sie bemerkte Kagome auf Inuyasha Rücken „Kagome-chan" sagte diese ganz erfreut und umarmte die Freundin ganz doll. „ Wie ich dich nur vermisst habe. Doch was ist passiert wieso bist du traurig?" sagte Sango besorgt. „Sie sollsich erst einmal ausruhen" sagte Inuyasha und brachte sie in Kaedes Hütte. „Sie hat einen schweren Shock erlieten. Ein Dieb hat ihre Mutter und ihr Opa umgebracht". „ O Gott"sagte sie," aber was passiert mit ihrem Bruder?". „ Denn hat sie bei Verwandten gelassen" sagte Inuyasha, „ aber es wäre besser wir reden nicht mehr darüber. Es war schon zu viel für sie".

„Dann muss ich was Neues sagen. Naraku ist nicht tot wie wir gedacht haben. Er ist vor kurzen hier gewesen"sagte Miroku und schaut Inuyasha komisch an „hast du nichts gerochen?". „Doch ich hab etwas gerochen doch nicht Naraku" gab Inuyasha als Antwort. „ Nein!" sagten alle wie aus einem Mund. „Nein es war... es war der Geruch von ...Kikyo".

Diese Nachricht hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Alle starrten Inuyasha an.

„Wie bitte Kikyo's? Ich dachte sie ist nun endlich tot" sagte Sango „Aber Kagome darf nichts davon hören denn dann wird es noch schlimmer". Alle waren mit Sango einverstanden und nickten aus dem Kopf.

Kagome kam aus der Hütte raus.

„Kagome was machst du" fragte Sango. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Kagome ging auf dem Wald zu. „ Kagome hörst du mich" sagte Sango etwas lauter. Trotzdem bekam sie keine Antwort. Sie lief jetzt zu Kagome. Sie blieb erschrocken vor ihr stehen.

Kagome's Augen waren ganz blau und leuchteten. Sie wiederholte ganz leise diese Worte „Kikyo, hilfe". Nur leider verstanden die anderen nicht was sie damit meinte. Ein blaues Licht entstand um Kagome und im selben Augenblick auch war sie verschwunden.

„Kagome!" schrie Inuyasha doch keine Antwort. Er versuchte ihr Geruh aufzunehmen. Dann hörten sie Kikyo's Stimme „ Denkt nicht einmal daran sie zu retten. Sie ist jetzt hier bei mir. Und hier wird sie auch bleiben. Ihr könnt nicht verstehen was sie alles durchmachen musste ich aber schon. Und ich werd ihr helfen. So Kagome?" und man hörte ihre Stimme „Ja Kikyo" aber man konnte verstehen das sie hypnotisiert wurde.

„Kikyo las sie in Ruhe" schrie Inuyasha „sie hat dir nichts gemacht".

„Sie hat mir nichts gemacht?...sie hat mir nichts gemacht!" schrie Kikyo laut und wütend. „Sie hat mir meine große Liebe weggenohmen klar hat sie mir was gemacht und dafür wird sie auch bestraft". Nachdem sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte fing sie an böse zu lachen. „ Und ihr könnt gar nichts machen um sie zu retten!". Nach diesem Satz hörte man sie nicht mehr. „Kikyo, Kikyo „schrie Inuyasha,"las sie in Ruhe Kikyo". Doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr.

„VERDAMT" schrie er und haute mit der Faust gegen einem Baum. „ Wie werd ich sie blos retten?"

„Wir werden sie gemeinsam retten. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt ist es schon zu spä. Morgen früh machen wir uns auf dem Weg. Las uns jetzt schlafen damit wir genug Kraft haben" sagte Sango und mit diesen Worten ging sie in Kaedes Hütte schlafen.


End file.
